1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage and more particularly to a frame bracket for lightweight luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, support plate and frame are made of lightweight material or even omitted by luggage manufacturer in order to decrease the weight of luggage for ease of transporting and lifting as well as for easing the burden on traveler. It is also understood that frame is the indispensable supporting structure for luggage. Only employ a lightweight frame or make improvements thereon is a possible way. FIG. 1 shows a prior art wheeled luggage comprising a U-shaped plastic frame F, a fabric frame P (shown in phantom lines) covered on plastic frame F, a bezel B on the top of plastic frame F, a support M on the bottom of plastic frame F, a handle assembly H fixedly secured to the bezel B and support M respectively, and wheel mounts W at two opposing corners on the bottom of plastic frame F. Further, a lower skeletal frame member S is extended horizontally from either wheel mount W having a member S2 on the rear portion of lower skeletal frame member S for inserting into the slot W1 of wheel mount W, a screw S3 for threadly securing lower skeletal frame member S to plastic frame F, and a feet S1 extended downwardly from the front the front portion of lower skeletal frame member S a suitable distance such that luggage may stand in an upright position when not in use.
However, luggage is usually heavy when fully loaded. Thus the bottom frame F1 may recess and comes into contact with the ground in an even worse condition. In the worst condition, the wheel mounts W may deform. Thus, there is a need for wheeled luggage that is lightweight and has a sufficient structural strength.